Yersinia Pestis
by Holly1104
Summary: la vie est courte, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver... épilogue en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

_note de l'auteur: une de mes dernières fic sga mais c'est la première fois que je la poste ici, cette fic est terminée et si j'ai beaucoup de coms je posterai assez souvent lol_

_Il ne meurt ou ne disparaît jamais. Toujours présent entre tous les âges et toutes les époques, il se terre dans nos caves, nos meubles, nos linges, nos papiers... Il est juste en sommeil, endormi, et un jour viendra où il réapparaîtra, emportant malheur et désolation sur son passage. Si petit et pourtant si dévastateur, il n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui comme un des plus graves fléaux que les hommes connaissent. Peut être qu'un jour, le bacille de la peste réveillera les rats pour les envoyer – encore une fois – en mission d'extermination de la race humaine. _

**Chapitre 1: Une nuit pour une éternité **

_« Le bonheur de demain n'existe pas. Le bonheur, c'est tout de suite ou jamais » - René Barjavel_

Le soleil se couchait, emportant avec lui sa lumière symbole de vie et d'espoir pour laisser place à l'obscurité inquiétante de la nuit. Là, les secrets se dévoilent, les masques tombent. Les hommes et les femmes si distants en journée redeviennent les amants et les partenaires de chair, emportés par leurs passion ils montrent ce qu'ils sont en réalité : un être humain. Plus de grades, plus de fonctions – le temps est venu de laisser parler le coeur et d'oublier la distance qu'ils se sont imposés de leur propre chef.

Le temps est venu pour Elizabeth de redevenir cette femme aimante et passionnée, de se substituer au frigide et impassible docteur Weir qui sévit de journée. Oui, la nuit fait tomber les masques et dévoile les secrets, comme celui de la relation qu'elle entretient avec le chef militaire de l'expédition.

Une relation de six mois volontairement gardée secrète en raison de la peur - irrationnelle selon John - que le commandement soit retiré à la jeune femme. Bien qu'il soit extrêmement difficile de devoir se contrôler, John comprenait les réticences de sa compagne à dévoiler au grand jour leur histoire. De naturelle pudique et réservée, Elizabeth n'avait jamais aimé parler de sa vie privée, et encore moins de clamer haut et fort ce qu'elle faisait de ses nuits. Néanmoins, le militaire aurait aimé que la jeune femme soit un brin un peu plus introvertie afin que leurs couple ne soit plus seulement l'affaire de nuits, mais également de toutes heures.

- «Bonsoir mon coeur » fit John d'une voix rauque, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Elizabeth. « Maintenant tu vas me faire plaisir de fermer ce dossier et de me suivre. »

- « Et pour aller où ? »

- « Oh non! Dis moi pas que tu as oublié? »

- « Oublier quoi? »

Persuadé qu'il la faisait marcher, John s'assit sur un coin de son bureau, posa une main dessus, et la toisa de son regard vert perçant pour juger de la véracité de ses paroles.

- « Tu as donc bien oublié... » dit-il déçu.

Elizabeth souffla d'exaspération, vu le travail qui l'attendait elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en jouant aux devinettes.

- « On avait prévu de faire une sortie en jumper ce soir, je devais t'amener sur une planète paradisiaque nouvellement découverte... »

- « Oh... »

- « Oui oh comme tu dis, Elizabeth on avait prévu ça depuis trois jours. »

- « Ecoutes John, je suis vraiment désolée mais ce soir... »

- « Tu as trop de travail, encore! Ca va j'ai compris » lança t-il amer en se levant du bureau.

Se sentant coupable d'avoir oublier cette sortie, qui, de toute évidence comptait énormément pour le militaire, Elizabeth le retint par le bras au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir.

- « Demain, je te promets que demain on la fera cette sortie » assura t-elle en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

- « Tu dis toujours ça Elizabeth mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui se met au travers de notre route. Tu as toujours du travail de dernière minute, un travail qui lui, par contre, ne peut pas attendre le lendemain. »

John aimait ce côté bourreau de travail de la jeune femme, ne la faisant apparaître à ses yeux que plus sexy et désirable; sauf que parfois ce côté sérieux l'exaspérait complètement - comme ce soir. Déjà que le temps passé avec elle était si rare, alors si en plus elle mettait un point d'honneur à rendre ce temps quasi- inexistant, leur couple ne ferait pas long feu.

- « J'ai des responsabilités John, je ne peux pas me permettre la moindre fantaisie ou laisser-aller. Si ce n'est pas ce soir, se sera demain : où est le problème? »

- « Le problème est que tu me sors toujours cette excuse, je demande qu'à passer un peu de temps avec toi, c'est pas grand chose quand même! Qui sait ce que sera fait de demain?... Qui sait si je reviendrais? »

- « Retires ça tout de suite » le menaça t-elle.

John était apparemment le seul à se rendre compte de la réalité, le seul à ne pas se voiler la face – en mission tout peut arriver. Leur relation est plus fragile que n'importe quelle relation, du jour au lendemain tout peut prendre fin...

- « Tu sais pertinemment que j'ai raison. »

Mais elle refusait de se l'avouer, de penser que – peut être – il n'y aurait pas de lendemain pour eux, que tout ce qui comptait pour la jeune femme pourrait lui être enlevé sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde.

- « Pourquoi te porter la poisse en parlant d'un peut être? »

- « Car malgré mes airs d'irresponsable, je pense à l'avenir, à nous. »

Et ce qui semblait être un simple risque, une peur pour eux, pourrait toutefois se produire un jour ou peut être jamais.. Mais à défaut de connaître l'avenir, mieux valait se montrer reconnaissant du jour présent et de vivre chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier.

- « Je ne t'aurais jamais cru si.. »

- « Si quoi ? »

- « Non, laisses tomber » fit-elle en se ré-installant derrière son bureau.

- « Très bien, bonne nuit ! » lança John d'un ton glacial en quittant furibond son bureau.

Elizabeth avait été injuste, en ayant ruminer toute la soirée elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Qui avait-il de mal à vouloir passer du temps ensemble? John avait raison sur toute la ligne, son travail passait avant tout, toujours. Elle se comportait encore comme une célibataire endurcie... En dehors du travail ils se voyaient que très peu, une nuit par-ci par-là, mais pas de vraies soirées en amoureux, jamais. John ne demandait pas la lune, juste un peu d'attention, un peu de son temps mais elle lui avait refusé ce soir. Et qui sait ce que demain sera fait ? Une mission qui tourne mal, une attaque de wraiths – tout était envisageable.

Elizabeth ne le connaissait pas si attentionné, l'ayant toujours perçu comme un homme des cavernes s'agissant de ses relations avec les femmes; sa réputation de coureur de jupons invétéré n'aidait pas dans sa défense... Pourtant, leur relation revêtait un caractère unique, inédit pour le militaire. Pour la première fois de sa vie il aimait – un sentiment étrange et effrayant à la fois. John lui avait fait part de ses doutes et de ses craintes un soir, deux jours à peine après qu'ils se soient mis en couple. Le militaire doutait quant à ses capacités de la rendre heureuse, pensant qu'il ne pourrait que la faire souffrir. Il avait peur. Peur de tout faire rater entre eux car pour la première fois, il ressentait de l'amour pour une femme.

La jeune femme sourit à ce souvenir... John lui était apparu si fragile, ce qui lui était totalement inconcevable. Il s'était dévoilé lui et ses sentiments – une épreuve de force pour cet homme si pudique dans ses émotions. Ce côté de sa personnalité était commun à eux deux, raison pour laquelle il leurs a fallu tant de temps pour franchir le cap de l'amitié... Trois ans et une exposition aux nanites... Sans son infection, John n'aurait certainement pas trouvé le courage – et elle non plus – pour se déclarer. Voilà pourquoi le militaire mettait un point d'honneur à faire remarquer régulièrement que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil, et que tout peut basculer sans que l'on s'y attende.

Elle devait profiter de la vie, le bonheur est un bien si précieux et éphémère...La dirigeante laissa en plan ses dossiers sans le moindre regret, et quitta son bureau pour une destination bien connue.

- « Elizabeth » murmura John endormi dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte.

- « Je peux entrer. »

Le militaire s'écarta pour laisser entrer sa compagne, confuse.

- « John, je te promets qu'on fera cette sortie demain soir. Tu avais raison, on doit profiter de ce qui nous ait offert. »

- « C'est vrai? »

- « Ne crois pas que je me mets des oeillères, ne crois pas que je ne pense pas aux dangers qui nous guettent et surtout toi lorsque tu franchis la porte, ne crois pas que je pense que tout m'est acquis... J'ai peur, j'ai cette peur irrationnelle en moi : celle de te perdre, alors je l'enfouis. »

John s'approcha de la jeune femme et remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

- « Et après on dit que c'est moi qui gardes tout pour soit. » constata t-il en souriant. « On est pareil au final Elizabeth, on se ressemble ainsi je dirais ce que tu m'aurais dit : le dialogue est la base de tout. On a la même peur celle de perdre l'autre. Parler ne la fera pas disparaître mais au moins tu te sentiras mieux. »

- « Je t'aime » chuchota Elizabeth.

- « Et moi encore plus » renchérit-il d'une voix rauque.

Délicatement, aussi léger qu'une plume, John déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire pour un baiser envoûtant et déroutant, faisant passer tout son amour pour cette femme.

- « Aimes moi, maintenant et pour toujours... » lui minauda t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Une requête, un supplice d'une femme à son amant. Ces deux êtres s'aimèrent une grande partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir si fermement enlacés pour ne se réveiller qu'à l'aube.

Une nouvelle journée débutait. Le soleil irradiait la cité de sa lumière bienfaisante avec ses premiers rayons qui apparurent d'un rouge sang énigmatique.


	2. Chapter 2

_j'avoue que le chantage n'est pas gentil lol alors pour me faire pardonner voilà le chapitre 2, pour la référence je ne sais pas rafikis.. mais tu continueras à lire j'espère lol_

**Chapitre 2 : Le dernier souffle**

Une nouvelle planète à explorer pour sga1, mais dès leur arrivée, tous surent que la mission serait brève. Le DHD et la porte des étoiles faisaient office de lieu de culte, entourés par un cercle d'offrandes de tout genre : poteries, carcasses d'animaux morts, fleurs desséchés. Tout laissait croire que ce peuple ne savait pas en quoi consistait cette technologie, et donc a fortiori cela montrait leurs faibles connaissances.

Et ils eurent raison, car en approchant de la zone d'habitation chacun put remarquer le primitivisme de cette civilisation dont l'évolution semblait avoisiner le moyen-âge : la façon de cultiver leurs céréales et leurs légumes, les habitations fait de torchis, les calèches. Mais quelque chose clochait...

- « Suis-je le seul à penser que que quelque chose ne va pas? » fit Rodney, son P90 serré contre lui.

- « Cette ville semble déserte » approuva John aux aguets.

- « Une ville fantôme! »

- « Une sélection des wraiths » hasarda Teyla.

C'était fort possible, mais l'instinct de John lui soufflait que les wraiths n'étaient - pour une fois - pas la cause de la disparition de tout un peuple.

- « Il n'y a personnes, strictement personnes.. » dit Teyla.

Un silence des plus inquiétants régnait dans cette ville où toute vie semblait avoir cessé d'un seul coup. Pas une seule âme à l'horizon, même pas un seul oiseau – le néant excepté le froissement d'une feuille tourbillonnant entre eux, de quoi rendre l'atmosphère encore plus pesante.

- « Allons voir plus loin » indiqua John en tourna à droite dans une ruelle.

- « Il n'y a personne ... on n'a pas besoin de s'appesantir ici » bafouilla Rodney peu rassuré.

- « Si au contraire » contredit John en indiquant par un signe de tête un objet jonchant les pavés de la rue. « Un rat mort...il y en a d'autres plus loin.. »

- « C'est ça suivons le chemin parsemé de rats morts! » maugréa le canadien.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient au coeur de la ville, une odeur de putréfaction les prit à la gorge. Une odeur qui semblait venir de partout et en même temps de nul part. Provenant de la terre, des murs des maisons, de l'air, cette odeur ressemblait beaucoup à celle de :

- « La mort...plus on avance plus on sent la mort » fit Ronon en grimaçant.

Rien n'aurait pu écoeurer le runner en temps ordinaire, mais là, il était comme le reste de l'équipe sur le point de vomir tripes et boyaux.

- « Et pour cause... » fit John blafarde.

Ce qu'il vit de loin était une fosse contenant des dépouilles de corps humains enveloppés dans des draps. L'odeur venait de cette fosse... un cimetière de fortune.

- « Ils ont recouverts les corps de chaux... » fit John en s'avançant de plus près. « ... tous ces morts.. c'est comme s'ils avaient eu affaire à une guerre.. »

- « ..ou à une épidémie » coupa Teyla.

Le militaire toisa l'athosienne, pas besoin de parler, tous ceux savaient le danger potentiel de rester sur cette planète. Puisque si tout le peuple avait été exterminé par une maladie, eux aussi risquaient d'être contaminés...

- « On s'en va! » ordonna le pilote.

- « Et c'est que maintenant que vous vous décidez? Ces gens sont morts de je- ne-sais-quelle maladie et on a toutes les chances d'y avoir été exposé car monsieur a voulu visiter une ville déserte! » reprocha Rodney avant d'éternuer. « Non ! Ca y est je suis contaminé! »

- « Ca suffit Mckay! »

Alors que toute l'équipe rebroussait chemin, Teyla s'approcha de John.

- « Colonel tout le peuple ne peut pas être uniquement dans cette fosse.. »

- « Je sais »

Ceux qui s'étaient occupés des malades devaient se terrer quelque part... à moins qu'ils soient morts eux aussi ou sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche.

- « Il doit y avoir des survivants quelque part... certainement chez eux. »

- « Teyla, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de rentrer en contact avec des malades. »

L'idée que des personnes soient agonisantes sans pouvoir leur venir en aide le rendait fou de rage, mais la sécurité de son équipe passait avant tout.

- « On reviendra ici avec des combinaisons et Keller pour voir s'il reste des survivants » dit John.

Un bruit de métal se fit entendre, tous réagirent en braquant leurs armes.

- « Ca vient de là » indiqua Ronon en montrant une maison à la façade décrépie. « Sheppard? »

Le runner attendait une réponse de John, savoir s'ils devaient ou non rentrer dans cette demeure pour venir en aide - le cas échéant - à un survivant de ce peuple. Sans répondre, le militaire passa la porte, suivi des autres membres de l'équipe et tous se figèrent en voyant cette femme. Assise le dos contre le mur, cette femme baignait dans la saleté et dans son sang. Ses paupières à demi closes, elle ne se rendit compte de la présence des atlandes seulement lorsqu'une quinte de toux impressionante s'empara d'elle. John posa son arme sur le sol, et s'approcha de la jeune femme à l'apparence cadavérique pour lui faire boire un peu d'eau de sa gourde.

- « Mer..ci.. » souffla t-elle difficilement.

- « Qu'est-il arrivé à votre peuple? »

- « Une... punition. »

La jeune femme fut prit à nouveau d'une quinte de toux à s'en décoller les poumons. John l'aida à se pencher en avant afin de l'aider à respirer, mais le militaire constata avec horreur qu'elle crachait du sang.

- « On... nous a envoyé la mort... » fit la malade en ancrant son regard bleu dans celui du militaire.

L'étincelle de vie avait déjà quitté ses yeux, elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

- « Colonel! » appela Teyla « Que fait-on? »

Le militaire se retourna et pu lire la même incrédulité dans tous les regards de ses co-équipiers.

- « Tuez.. moi... s'il vous plait »

A l'entente de cette supplique, le sang de John ne fit qu'un tour. Tuer une personne lors d'une guerre ou pendant une bataille est une chose, mais il en est autrement de supprimer la vie de quelqu'un d'innocent – une femme qui plus est. Elle souffrait tant qu'il lui était devenu douloureux et insupportable de continuer à vivre; enfin, si vivre pouvait être un terme exact à ce qu'elle endurait.

La malade tenta en vain de parler mais son souffle se faisait plus saccadé. Une larme coula le long de ses joues pâles, et finit sa course sur ses lèvres cyanosées – au travers de son regard elle le suppliait d'abréger ses souffrances.

- « Sortez! »

- « Et vous comptez faire quoi au juste?! » demanda Rodney avant que l'athosienne ne le tire par le bras pour le faire sortir de la maison avec elle et Ronon.

John scruta le visage de cette femme au bord de l'agonie, à voir ses traits fins elle avait dû être très belle. Maintenant, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, la mort l'ayant déjà marqué de son sceau en guise d'appropriation à venir.

- « Je suis désolé »

- « .. ne.. le soyez pas » fit-elle alors qu'un sifflement se faisait entendre à chacune de ses respirations.

D'une main tremblante, John prit son arme qui lui parut si lourde et qu'il considéra pour la première fois de sa vie d'une toute autre manière...

- « Mais enfin pourquoi nous a t-il demander de sortir? Il ne compte pas la ramener sur Atlantis tout de même? » s'horrifia Rodney en balayant l'air de sa main.

- « Non, il ne compte pas la ramener Rodney » fit Teyla d'un ton glacial.

- « Mais alors... » dit-il avant de refermer la bouche, ayant comprit de quoi il en retournait.

John s'apprêtait à abréger les souffrances de cette femme. Tous le savaient, il était trop tard pour elle. Mais le canadien se posait une question, et apparemment il n'était pas le seul au vu des regards inquiets des deux pégasiens - de quelle maladie s'agissait-il ? Quelle épidémie peut être aussi dévastatrice pour ravager un peuple tout entier dans une telle souffrance.. Une maladie typiquement pégasienne ou une dérivée bien connue sur terre?

Un coup de feu se fit entendre, un seul... Tous tressaillirent en l'entendant, mais personne ne fit le moindre commentaire, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il venait de se produire dans cette maison. John réapparut, la tête basse, le regard noir, il indiqua seulement par un signe de la main le départ pour Atlantis.


	3. Chapter 3

_voilà le chapitre 3, on rentre enfin dans l'histoire..._

**Chapitre 3 : Quarantaine **

- « Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. C'est sga1 Madame.»

Comme à chaque fois qu'un technicien lui indiquait le retour de l'équipe de son homme, le coeur de Elizabeth s'affola. Elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre, eut égard à la malchance qui poursuivait cette équipe, la jeune femme avait de quoi se faire du mouron à chaque activation. Mais elle fut rassurée lorsque les quatre membres apparurent devant elle, apparemment sans la moindre égratignure.

Elle descendit les marches pour les accueillir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais arrivée en bas des marches une alarme retentit et les portes de la salle d'embarcation se refermèrent.

- « Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! » s'enquit Elizabeth

- « Oh non, si c'est bien ce que je crois... » fit Rodney en se tapant le front de sa main, dépité.

- « Quoi? » fit Ronon d'un ton menaçant.

- « La cité vient de nous placer en quarantaine. »

- « En quarantaine! » s'horrifia Elizabeth « .. mais enfin pourquoi, une défaillance du système? »

John et Rodney se toisèrent du regard, sachant qu'en l'occurrence il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque défaillance du système de mise en quarantaine. Non, le système avait parfaitement fonctionné, car justement une menace bactériologique venait d'être détectée...

- « Ca c'est tout vous Sheppard! » s'époumona Rodney. « Il a fallu qu'on reste sur cette planète au lieu de rentrer en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, et maintenant on a été exposé! »

- « Mais de quoi parlez vous Rodney? » fit la jeune femme en avançant d'un pas vers le scientifique.

- « Elizabeth, vous feriez mieux de rester éloigner de nous » indiqua John en dressant son bras devant lui. «Et d'appeler Keller pour la prévenir qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un exercice mais d'une épidémie bien réelle. »

La jeune femme resta sans voix l'espace d'un instant, scrutant le regard vert de son compagnon dans l'espoir d'y voir un mensonge de sa part, mais elle ne vit qu'un profond désarroi.

- « Euh... oui, tout de suite »

Une fois que Keller fut prévenue par radio, Elizabeth requit des explications de son équipe sur les événements de la dernière mission.

- « Et vous ne savez pas de quoi ces gens sont morts et même s'ils restent des survivants? »

- « Des survivants? J'en doute fortement, on a juste croisé une femme à l'agonie mais.. » expliqua Rodney avant de s'interrompre en se souvenant de sa fin tragique.

- « Elle est morte » dit John sans oser croiser le regard de sa compagne.

Les portes de la salle d'embarcation s'ouvrirent sur Keller et son équipe, tous portant une combinaison de protection. Le médecin effectua des prises de sang à toute l'équipe, ainsi qu'à Elizabeth et aux techniciens, ne sachant pas de quelle virus il s'agissait ni de son mode de contamination, il fallait rester prudent.

- « Vous allez tous devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on sache à quoi on à faire » indiqua Jennifer en ôtant le garro du bras de Elizabeth. « Après quoi la ou les personnes infectées seront mises en confinement dans l'infirmerie. »

- « Vous avez une idée de quoi il peut s'agir? » s'enquit la dirigeante en massant son bras.

- « Je préfère ne pas faire de pronostics par avance. Et puis... qui dit autre galaxie dit nouvelle maladie. »

- « Jennifer. »

- « Elizabeth, sincèrement je préfère pas me prononcer encore. Il peut s'agir d'une mauvaise grippe ce qui représente rien pour nous, mais sans médicaments ça peut être fatale.»

Le médecin adressa un sourire d'encouragement à la jeune femme et partit avec son équipe médicale, laissant seules une dizaine de personnes angoissées dans l'attente des résultats. Il n'y avait plus qu'attendre... rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. Quelle personne avait été inoculée par le virus? C'est un peu comme jouer à la roulette russe – une case gagnante et une perdante, sauf que le perdant ne perdait pas qu'un peu d'argent... mais prenait le risque à ce que sa vie soit raccourcie de quelques dizaines d'années.

- « John » appela doucement Elizabeth, assise sur une marche « Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. »

- « On doit garder un maximum de distance entre nous tous. » fit le militaire tout bas.

- « S'il te plaît.. » supplia t-elle en posant sa main à côté d'elle la place qui ne demandait qu'à être occupée.

Devrait-il lui confesser que parmi eux tous il présentait le plus de risque d'être contaminé? Il avait été si proche de cette femme... Cette femme qui s'était mise à tousser du sang sans mettre sa main devant la bouche...

Les yeux verts de la jeune femme se voilèrent, mais elle comprit que John ne voulait que la protéger, elle encore plus que les autres. Elle aurait tant aimée qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse... Mais pour le moment tout cela lui était interdit.

- « Je sais, moi aussi » chuchota John.

Il savait à quoi elle pensait, il le savait toujours... John lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert – il la connaissait par coeur...

Un éternuement de Rodney vint rompre le contact visuel entre John et Elizabeth.

- « Tout va bien Rodney? » demanda la jeune femme en sourcillant.

- « Non, ça ne va pas bien ! Je tremble, j'ai des courbatures, j'ai mal à la tête. C'est moi le contagieux... je vais mourir » théâtralisa t-il.

- « Non Mckay tout simplement car vous étiez déjà mal fichu ce matin avant que nous partions » rétorqua John.

- « Je me trompe pas docteur.. vous avez une idée de quelle maladie il s'agit »

- « Oui Sally, et j'espère bien me tromper » répondit Keller en se massant le cou. « L'espace de confinement est fin prêt? »

- « Oui docteur »

Jennifer regarda l'infirmière partir, puis ferma les yeux, priant d'être à la hauteur. C'était plus fort qu'elle, Keller devait systématiquement remettre ses compétences en cause, et là encore plus d'autant qu'elle n'avait jamais été confrontée directement à une menace bactériologique aussi grave durant sa carrière. Aucune marge d'erreur ne serait permise, tout dépendait d'elle.

- « Combien de temps va t-on devoir encore attendre! » grommela Rodney en faisant les cents pas.

Le canadien était le seul parmi les personnes en quarantaine a montré son impatience, tournant en rond, pestiférant à tout va, il ne supportait plus cette attente insoutenable. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si actif, était désolé de voir que pour une fois ses compétences scientifiques n'auraient aucune importances dans le cas présent.

- « Si vous ne vous asseyez pas dans la seconde, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger! » menaça Ronon.

Rodney obtempéra, marmonnant dans sa barbe d'être toujours le souffre douleur du runner.

- « Tu vas bien Elizabeth » chuchota John assis à un bon mètre de la jeune femme.

- « Cette attente est insoutenable, mais oui. »

- « Tu sais j'ai repensé à cette nuit et à nos prouesses » chuchota t-il, un sourire au coin dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère « .. tu sais à quoi je pense là »

- « Je sais pas .. voyons à une bonne douche froide? » rétorqua t-elle espiègle.

- « Oui ça serait pas de refus » dit-il en s'essuyant le front en nage.

Les résultats sanguins venaient d'être portés à la connaissance de Keller, cette dernière devint pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine.

- « Ces résultats ont été vérifiés? Une recherche d'antigènes a t-elle été pratiquée? »

- « Oui docteur et oui les examens ont été pratiqués deux fois. »

- « Et dire qu'on croyait cette maladie des temps moyenâgeux éradiquée. Comment je vais leurs annoncer ça... »

De toutes les épidémies auxquelles ils pouvaient avoir à faire, celle-ci était la plus redoutée, la plus calamiteuse - Yersinia Pestis : la peste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le commencement de la fin **

_« Chaque souffle nous rapproche de la mort » - Hazrat Ali_

Il se savait déjà contaminé, alors même que Keller ne lui ait pas encore annoncé. Des symptômes étaient apparus les uns après les autres, de la fièvre tout d'abord puis un douloureux mal de tête. John se garda bien de l'annoncer aux autres membres coincés en quarantaine, rien ne servait d'accroître la panique qui s'emparait du petit groupe. A espérer qu'il soit le seul à être contaminé...

Discrètement, le militaire observa Elizabeth toujours assise sur une marche en train de se tordre les doigts d'angoisse. Il aurait tellement aimé la prendre dans les bras, lui dire que tout ira bien, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.. Mais il ne pouvait pas, non pas en raison de l'ignorance des autres sur l'existence de leur couple mais plutôt par peur de la contaminer, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Si tel était le cas, John s'en voudrait toute sa vie... Qu'il succombe à une épidémie en raison d'une faute de sa part passe encore, mais pas Elizabeth... Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette réalité..

Les portes de la salle d'embarcation s'ouvrirent sur Keller et deux assistants. Ils ne portaient plus leurs combinaisons mais seulement un masque en guise de protection.

- « Alors Jennifer? » questionna Elizabeth.

Le médecin s'avança prudemment de la dirigeante, tandis que ses deux assistants pulvérisaient dans la pièce un gaz pour supprimer toutes les agents pathogènes volatils présents dans l'air.

- « Vous devez vous débarrasser de vos vêtements, on vous a amené des pyjamas d'infirmerie »

- « Keller! » aboya Rodney au bord de l'évanouissement. « Dites nous de quoi il s'agit et qui est infecté.. avec la chance que j'ai ça doit être moi. »

- « Je ne sais pas encore, je sais simplement qu'il n'y a qu'une personne parmi vous d'infectée. » mentit le médecin.

- « C'est moi. » chuchota John en se mettant en retrait.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers lui.

- « Oui, c'est vous colonel, je suis navrée. On va devoir vous placer en confinement dans un coin de l'infirmerie ».

John évita Elizabeth du regard, il le savait, elle devait lui en vouloir pour ne lui avoir rien dit, pour ne pas lui avoir fait part de ses symptômes. Mais surtout, il voulait éviter de voir son inquiétude se refléter dans ses yeux jades.

- « John... pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien? »

- « Keller, je suis certaine que vous savez de quoi il s'agit. S'il vous plaît, dites le moi » supplia Elizabeth.

Le médecin porta son attention sur John allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, isolé de tout.

- « Yersinia Pestis... la peste » annonça t-elle en baissant la tête.

- « La ... la... la peste! »

Elizabeth s'attendait à tout, une mauvaise grippe, une maladie typiquement pégasienne mais certainement pas la peste. Rien que le fait de prononcer ce mot suffisait à procurer des sueurs froides et à faire trembler de peur. La peste.. ce fléau qui avait apporté tant de morts sur terre durant des siècles. La France, l'Italie, l'Espagne – aucun pays n'avait été épargné, tous ayant déjà connu les effets dévastateurs et exterminateurs de cette épidémie.

- « La peste bubonique? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix brisée.

- « Non, la pulmonaire. »

- « Car il en existe plusieurs?! » s'époumona t-elle.

- « Oui, trois »

Keller s'attacha à ne pas préciser que des trois types d'Y.Pestis, la pulmonaire était la plus contagieuse et surtout la plus mortelle. D'une période d'incubation extrêmement courte, elle emportait le sujet sous trois jours après une atroce agonie.

- « Je l'ai mis sous Tétracyclines, un antibiotique mais ce n'est pas un traitement infaillible surtout que... »

- « On est dans une autre galaxie » coupa Elizabeth, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Une autre galaxie signifiait qu'il était fort probable que la souche ne soit pas la même que celle ayant sévit sur terre. Il suffisait qu'elle diffère un tant soit peu pour que le traitement ne soit pas efficace. Elizabeth l'avait compris sans même que Keller ait besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses explications.

- « Il.. il faut qu'on cherche dans la base de données.. peut être que les anciens ont un remède... »

Elizabeth avait du mal à formuler des pensées cohérentes, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Le mot peste ne cessait de retentir comme un vieux disque rayé.. peste...un fléau qui n'est pas à la mesure de l'homme, si irréel que l'on se dit qu'il s'agit d'un mauvais rêve, un simple mauvais rêve qui va passer. Et pourtant ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve, John était bel et bien atteint de la peste.

- « Alors de quoi souffre t-il? » demanda Rodney en entrant dans l'infirmerie après avoir revêtu de nouveaux vêtements. « C'est si grave que ça? » fit-il en voyant les mines défaites des deux jeunes femmes.

- « De la peste Rodney. »

Le scientifique resta interdit, incapable de formuler le moindre mot, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- « L'Y.Pestis pulmonaire se propage par voie respiratoire via des gouttelettes en suspension présent dans l'air, comme par une personne infectée présentant des signes d'expectoration : qui tousse ou éternue. Rodney, vous m'avez parlé d'une femme que vous aviez trouvé seule dans une maison... »

- « Elle toussait, c'est donc de cette manière qu'il a été infecté? »

- « J'en ai bien peur. »

- « Je vais faire des recherches dans la base de données des anciens »

- « Faites vite » enjoignit Jennifer alors que le canadien partait en trompe.

Le temps leur était compté... Cela faisait 12 heures que John avait été infecté et il montrait déjà les premiers symptômes commun à la grippe : fièvre, frisson, maux de tête. Bientôt il sera atteint d'une toux qui se fera au fil des heures plus virulente, et à partir de là, il se mettra à cracher du sang mêlé à du pus. Keller savait ce qui attendait John dans les prochaines heures... Le bacille de la peste privera son corps d'oxygène jusqu'à ce qu'advienne une détresse respiratoire, puis la mort... Oui le temps leur était compté, ils devaient tout mettre en oeuvre pour trouver un remède dans le cas où les antibiotiques se révéleraient inefficaces.

- « Je ne vais pas pouvoir lui cacher ça très longtemps »

- « Le connaissant, il va faire des pieds et des mains pour savoir ce qu'il a. » constata Elizabeth.

La jeune femme observait de loin le militaire, qui - mise à part sa fièvre - paressait aller bien. Comment penser un seul moment que quelque chose de si petit en lui était en train de le consumer à petit feu, tout doucement...Chaque seconde, chaque souffle, l'amenait inextricablement vers sa fin. Le bacille avait déjà débuté son travail sur John, bientôt il ne restera plus rien de l'homme fort connu de tous...

- « Laissez moi lui apprendre »

- « Vous en êtes sûre? »

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour renflouer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un instant à l'autre. Il fallait se montrer forte, le moment n'était pas venu de craquer, John aurait plus besoin que jamais de soutien.

Une de choses qui horripilait John au plus haut point était de rester inactif face au danger, de ne pas pouvoir l'appréhender directement. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'est d'attendre. Attendre quoi il ne le savait pas, mais attendre... En plus il ne savait pas contre quoi il devait se battre, quelle maladie était en train de le ronger de l'intérieur.. Le militaire se trouvait dans l'ignorance la plus totale, et le malaise du personnel soignant ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Tous ces regards de pitiés auxquels il avait droit l'agaçaient plus que ne le réconfortaient. Personne ne voulait lui dire ce dont il souffrait, personne y compris Keller, mais à voir son inquiétude cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Et voir maintenant Elizabeth s'avançait vers lui, les yeux gonflés, les lèvres pincées, le conforta dans son pessimisme. Elle savait...

- « Hey! »

- « Comment te sens-tu? » s'enquit Elizabeth

- « Ca va... »

Un blanc s'installa entre le couple.

- « Je suis content que tu n'aies rien » finit-il par murmurer. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

Elizabeth aurait tant aimé lui prendre la main, l'aider par ce simple contact à encaisser la nouvelle à venir...mais une bâche en plastique de protection l'en empêchait. Pourtant, elle posa main dessus, incitant alors John à en faire de même de son côté.

- « La peste pulmonaire. »

la suite très bientôt...


	5. Chapter 5

_merci pour vos coms, oui on reconnaît les fan de ncis lol, je me suis servie de l'épisode le baiser du tueur pour la trame de cette fic, vous pourrez le remarquer dans cette suite aussi lol _

**Chapitre 5 : Garder espoir...**

_« Même sans espoir, la lutte est encore un espoir » – Romain Rolland_

A l'annonce de sa maladie, John n'avait rien rétorqué, se contentant de hocher la tête comme s'il avait accepté son état.

- « John, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose »

- « Je crois que notre petite sortie en jumper de ce soir vient de tomber à l'eau. »

- « Non, mais c'est pas possible! Je t'annonce que tu es atteints de la peste, une maladie tout droit sortie du fond des âges, et toi, tu plaisantes sur le fait que nous puissions pas faire cette stupide sortie en jumper! » s'exaspéra Elizabeth avant de regretter immédiatement de s'être emportée. « Je.. John, pardonnes moi.. »

Elizabeth connaissait suffisamment John pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une facade, qu'il camouflait ses propres peurs derrière de l'humour : un moyen palliatif pour affronter la gravité de la situation. La jeune femme ne devait pas le blâmer de vouloir garder la tête haute, beaucoup à sa place aurait déjà paniqué, mais pas lui. Elle même ne savait pas quelle aurait été sa réaction à sa place...

- « Et maintenant? »

- « Il faut voir si les antibiotiques fassent leurs effets. »

- « C'est donc à ça que sert le goutte à goutte » indiqua John en montrant sa perfusion dans le bras.

- « Rodney fait également des recherches dans la base de données, peut être que les anciens.. peut être... »

Elizabeth ne put finir sa phrase, elle s'était pourtant jurée de pas pleurer devant John. Elle ne devait pas... Mais son coeur saignait à la pensée que l'amour de sa vie la laisse, qu'il ne soit plus là pour partager sa vie de tous les jours.

- « Lizzie » appela doucement le militaire.

La jeune femme releva la tête, et vit le sourire de John. Comme elle aimerait être aussi courageuse que lui..

- « Tout ira bien mon ange »

- « Et comment le sais tu? »

- « Fais moi confiance. »

- « Tu sembles si confiant comment fais-tu? » fit-elle en s'essuyant une larme avec son index. « Un jour un homme avisé m'a dit qu'il fallait parler de ses peurs car même si cela ne les fait pas disparaître, au moins l'avantage c'est que ça soulage. »

Que devait-il lui dire? Qu'il avait peur que le traitement se révèle inefficace et donc de mourir. C'était évident que cette crainte le tiraillait du plus profond de son être. Mais en réalité ce qui le désolait encore plus n'était pas que sa vie s'achève, mais plutôt que sa relation avec Elizabeth s'arrête alors qu'elle s'éclorait de jour en jour, que la vie à deux ne soit plus qu'un regret, un espoir.

- « Un homme très avisé en effet! » approuva John en se gonflant le torse de fierté. « Tu penses que je me suis porté la poisse c'est ça? » hasarda t-il à demander.

Tout peut basculer...Il avait eu raison...La jeune femme devrait lui en vouloir d'avoir porter ce sujet sur le tapis au risque de s'être porté le mauvais oeil, mais cela ne fut pas le cas.

- « Non, je pense seulement que tu as été plus clairvoyant que moi sur ce point. »

- « Ou plutôt imprudent. »

Elizabeth leva un sourcil, dubitative.

- « J'ai voulu aider cette femme alors même que je savais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle.. » expliqua t-il, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Par Teyla, Elizabeth connaissait déjà cette partie de l'histoire. Elle savait que le militaire avait tenté d'aider cette femme avant d'abréger les souffrances; encore une fois un condamné à mort l'avait supplié de mettre un terme à son agonie. Une décision pas facile à prendre...mais John l'avait prise. Et ironie du sort, c'est lui qui se trouvait à sa place désormais...

- « On m'a appris ce que tu as fais pour cette femme John. »

- « Tu l'aurais vu Elizabeth... il faut vraiment souffrir pour appeler la mort. »

- « Tu l'as déjà fait. »

John ne rétorqua pas, sachant à quel épisode elle faisait allusion. Il se souvenait surtout de l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait et les raisons qui l'avaient amené à lui faire cette impossible demande. En l'occurrence, John avait préféré mourir plutôt que de blesser qui que ce soit et notamment elle. Il n'était pas question de souffrance physique, mais de prévenir un dérapage prévisible de sa part.

- « Je ne le ferai pas une seconde fois. »

Jamais il ne pourrait lui infliger de nouveau une telle épreuve, alors même qu'il n'y a plus aucune lueur d'espoir. La place du bourreau est beaucoup moins enviable à celle du condamné, le défunt oubli par la mort, celui qui reste doit vivre avec le fardeau sur la conscience d'avoir supprimé la vie.

- « Tu devrais te reposer un peu John »

- « Non, ça va, je veux rester éveillé. »

Sa fièvre ne cessait de monter : sa tête lui tournait, la lumière lui paressait de plus en plus forte..

- « Allonges toi alors, je ne bouge pas, je reste là »

John suivit le conseil et s'allongea dans un soupir, son regard ne quittant pas la jeune femme qui lui murmura :

- « Dors un peu mon coeur ».

Mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Non, John désirait continuer à contempler la perfection du visage de sa belle, à graver dans sa mémoire chaque détails comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il voulait tout simplement jouir de sa présence pour le peu de temps qui lui restait, mais finalement, le sommeil fut plus fort et il s'endormit sous le regard protecteur et inquiet de sa compagne, mais pas pour un sommeil réparateur... En effet lorsqu'il se réveilla, John eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir un poids sur lui l'empêchant de se relever, en plus d'une barre sur le front.

- « Tu es réveillé » constat Elizabeth toujours à son chevet.

- « J'ai dormir longtemps ? »

- « A peine une heure. »

- « Rodney? » appela John

Le scientifique se tenait aux côtés de la jeune femme, et chose étonnante il ne parlait pas, mais rien qu'à voir la déception se lire sur son visage, John comprit que ses recherches furent stériles.

- « Vous n'avez rien trouvé? »

- « Non... rien n'est fait allusion à la peste, c'est comme si les anciens étaient passés à côté. »

- « Ils devaient pourtant bien connaître son existence, on a vu par le passé qu'ils avaient tendances à se servir des peuples comme des rats de laboratoires » indiqua Elizabeth.

- « Je sais.. » répondit-il en éternuant. « Je vais m'y remettre »

- « Il ne manquerait plus que vous m'ayez filé en plus votre grève Rodney, si tel est le cas vous allez m'entendre pester! »

Elizabeth et Rodney toisèrent John, effrayés de voir que le militaire puisse faire des plaisanteries de si mauvais goût à un moment pareil.

- « C'est pas drôle, j'avoue. » confessa John en affichant sa typique mine boudeuse qui faisait craquer tant de femmes.

- « Non, c'est vrai Sheppard ?! » se moqua Rodney en levant les bras au ciel. « Même dans des moments pareils vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire une démonstration de votre humour plus que douteux : c'est affligeant! »

- « C'est bon, je l'ai reconnu!... Alors remettez vous au travail et cessez de pestiférer! »

Rodney regarda une dernière fois John, se disant en définitif que son cas était perdu.

- « Franchement John, ton humour est parfois... »

- « Morbide? Puéril? Adolescent? Oui, je te le concède mon ange. »

Au moins il gardait espoir, à la différence d'elle..


	6. Chapter 6

_on arrive à la motié de la fic, merci de continuer à lire cette fic et les reviews sont les bienvenues lol ( non le mot chantage ne sera pas prononcé lol)_

**Chapitre 6 : ... pour lui**

Elizabeth ne voulait pas quitter le chevet de John, sa présence ne pouvant certes pas l'aider sur un plan médical, mais au moins elle lui apportait du soutien moral. Impuissante, elle assistait à la dégradation de l'état de son amant qui peu à peu éprouvait des difficultés à respirer. Mais fier comme il était, John feignait quoi que se soit et déclarait se porter bien.

Mais comme elle, il avait peur... Cette peur de l'inconnue, peur de ce mal microscopique qui le terrassait de l'intérieur et qui - comme un wraith - le privait de ses forces vitales, de sa vie... Au moins, ces derniers ont l'avantage d'abréger les souffrances alors que la peste prend un malin plaisir à vous faire souffrir, à vous garder suffisamment lucide pour que vous preniez conscience de votre fin à venir. Et que vous regrettiez les choses que vous n'aviez pas encore eu le temps d'accomplir. Lorsque la peste s'abat sur vous, alors, le moment est venu de réfléchir sur vous et votre vie. De faire un bilan qui selon John n'avait rien de bien glorifiant.

Désireuse de parler à Elizabeth en privé, Keller avait requis à la jeune femme de la suivre dans son bureau. Cette dernière avait alors demandé à Teyla et Ronon présents auprès de John de les informer en cas de problèmes.

- « J'ai examiné la souche avec celle que nous connaissons sur terre depuis des siècles » informa Jennifer tout bas comme si elle avait peur des paroles qu'elle prononçait. « ... elle n'est pas identique. »

- « C'est donc pour cette raison que son état ne va pas mieux? » s'enquit Elizabeth la gorge nouée à l'extrême.

- « Cette souche semble résister aux antibiotiques, je pourrai faire une culture de celle-ci afin de créer un antibiotique spécifique mais.. »

Le temps leur manquait... Jamais elle ne pourrait élaborer un antidote dans les temps avant que la peste ait eu raison de John. Jennifer en avait conscience et apparemment Elizabeth aussi.

- « A votre avis combien de temps lui reste t-il ? »

Un compte à rebours avait débuté pour le militaire, chaque heure, chaque minute passant le rapprocher de sa fin. Elizabeth ne connaissait pas les statistiques de la maladie, ne s'étant pas encore résolue à s'informer auprès de Keller, mais le moment était venu de savoir pour se préparer au pire.

- « Généralement... la peste emporte le malade sous trois jours » annonça la jeune femme blonde.

- « Trois jours... »

John en était à sa vingtième heure...

- « Rodney cherche encore dans la base de données Elizabeth, ne perdez pas espoir. » fit Keller en posant une main sur celle tremblante de la dirigeante.

Jennifer était devenue médecin pour les quasi mêmes raisons que tous ceux qui avaient endossé cette profession : sauver des vies humaines. Et quel sentiment d'impuissance de se rendre compte que certaines fois tout son savoir ne servait strictement à rien, en plus d'un sentiment de frustration qui lui donnait la sensation de trahir son serment d'Hippocrate. _Je jure __de garder intacte la science qui m'a été transmise, et de la perfectionner autant que me le permettront mon temps et mes forces... _Tout cela lui paressait bienloin maintenant...

- « J'essaye Jennifer de garder espoir, mais le voir ainsi.. »

« Elizabeth, je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais je dois vous faire part d'une chose. »

Les deux pégasiens se sentaient mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi dire à John en dehors de l'objet qui les préoccupait tous. Il était étonnant de voir avec quelle facilité John parvenait à camoufler sa peur, de rester optimiste face à toutes épreuves, alors que la situation voudrait qu'il en soit autrement. Mais même dans ces circonstances, le militaire se devait encore et toujours de se montrer réservé, incapable de dévoiler ce qui faisait de chacun d'entre nous un être humain : un être imparfait avec ses faiblesses. Finalement, ce fut Teyla qui posa la question qui coupa cour aux banalités que les trois amis s'échangeaient jusqu'à là, celle de savoir comment il se portait.

- « Pour le moment je ressens les mêmes symptômes que ceux que je pourrais avoir avec une grippe »

- « Vous pouvez faire semblant avec Elizabeth, mais pas avec nous » fit l'athosienne d'une voix calme et rassurante. « On a parfaitement compris en salle d'embarcation. »

Avec les derniers événements, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un fin observateur pour comprendre que les deux leaders avaient franchis depuis bien longtemps le cap de la simple amitié, une autre relation s'étant construite entre eux. Une relation qui n'avait rien de choquant en soi, et qui paressait même naturelle, comme si cet événement était attendu et espéré. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, et voir comment ces deux là se scrutèrent du regard pendant la quarantaine - tant d'amour en plus de l'inquiétude - tous furent étonnés de n'avoir pas compris avant ce qui se tramait entre eux. Alors que John veuille se montrer fort devant Elizabeth dans un soucis de la préserver était une chose, mais devant ses amis ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- « Je commence à éprouver une gêne à respirer » annonça t-il dans un murmure sans oser croiser le regards de ses amis.

John aurait pu succomber lors d'une mission, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait désiré en tant que bon militaire, mais pas de la sorte... pas à cause d'une saleté de maladie contre quoi il ne pouvait même pas tenter de se défendre. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce constat qui l'agaçait, d'être impuissant face à la maladie.. Lorsqu'il ressentit ses premières gênes respiratoires, John avait tout d'abord commencé par les ignorer, refusant de voir que la maladie gagnait haut la main. Finalement, il ferait peut être bien de se résigner à son sort, d'accepter que parfois il est inutile de se battre car la partie est perdue par avance. Dans le cas présent, il avait trouvé un adversaire plus fort que lui...

- « Ne cessez jamais de lutter Sheppard, surtout maintenant » dit Ronon d'un ton autoritaire.

- « Pour elle, jamais... »

Elizabeth représentait la seule raison qui l'obligeait à s'attacher encore à l'espoir que - peut être - la peste ne gagnera pas cette fois-ci. Cette femme et ce rêve de former une famille... une idée utopiste et pourtant John le désirait ardemment, et encore plus depuis qu'il était cloué dans ce lit incapable à présent de s'asseoir. La lutte est un espoir, là il continuait à lutter pour elle, pour eux.

- « De quoi s'agit-il Jennifer » quémanda Elizabeth intriguée par les dernières paroles du médecin. «Il s'agit de John? »

- « Indirectement, oui cela le concerne. Je sais que les circonstances ne sont pas les bien venues pour l'apprendre, mais je me suis dit que peut être... »

- « Keller » coupa la jeune femme brune ne supportant plus ce long discours.

- « Vos analyses de sang ont révélé que vous êtes enceinte Elizabeth. »


	7. Chapter 7

_merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité! mais qui vous dit que john va mourir lol, ok c'est plutôt mal parti pour lui mais..._

_voilà le chpaitre 7 en espérant qu'il vous plaise_

**Chapitre 7 : Pas sans toi**

- « Comment! Vous pouvez répéter? »

- « Vous êtes enceinte Elizabeth, il n'y a aucun doutes là dessus. »

La jeune femme avait parfaitement bien compris les dires du médecin, or son cerveau refusait d'assimiler le contenu. Comme si l'idée qu'une vie puisse grandir en elle soit tellement inconcevable, irréaliste...

- « Vous vous êtes trompée » fit Elizabeth d'une voix plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Keller aurait voulu que cela soit le cas, se mettant à sa place, elle mesurait tout ce que cette grossesse signifiait en l'occurrence pour la jeune femme. Une telle nouvelle aurait dû apporter joie et gaieté**. **Ce déni était parfaitement légitime – comme accepter l'idée de devenir mère alors qu'il y avait une forte probabilité à ce que le père de son enfant ne le connaisse jamais? Quelle ironie du sort tout de même, une vie était sur le bord de s'éteindre et une autre débutait... Le cercle de la vie ou le renouveau des générations.

Elle aurait certainement dû attendre avant de lui apprendre sa grossesse, mais elle avait pensé que la jeune femme souhaiterait certainement mettre John au courant de son état, une raison de plus pour qu'il s'accroche à la vie.

- « Non, je ne me suis pas trompée Elizabeth » fit Keller d'une voix douce.

Elizabeth laissa cour à ses émotions et fut prise d'un torrent de larmes à n'en plus finir. Toute sa retenue habituelle, sa capacité de contrôle incroyable, avaient laissé place à une femme détruite et perdue.

- « Pas sans lui... » supplia Elizabeth comme si le sort de son amant ne dépendait que de Keller.

La jeune femme posa délicatement une main sur son ventre encore imperceptible de toute grossesse et murmura encore un :

- « Pas sans lui...je n'aurai pas la force... »

Keller s'agenouilla en face de la dirigeante et prit ses mains entre les siennes. Elle aurait aimé la soutenir dans cette épreuve, dans toutes celles qui suivront d'ailleurs... Mais elle était démunie, seuls les mots sauraient un tant soir peu l'aider, juste des mots; encore que un « tout ira bien » serait totalement déconvenue.

- « Vous n'êtes pas seule. Vous avez des amis sur qui vous pouvez compter, y compris moi » murmura t-elle.

- « Je dois retourner à son chevet » coupa Elizabeth en se levant prestement de sa chaise.

- « Elizabeth. »

- « Merci de me l'avoir dit Jennifer. »

En l'espace d'une seconde, la dirigeante s'était substituée à la femme fragile et en pleure. Il était assez déconcertant de voir comment Elizabeth parvenait à reprendre contenance, maître de ses émotions. Elle avait eu besoin de pleurer, de soulager tout ce poids afin de se montrer forte devant John.

Ronon et Teyla l'avaient laissé, prétextant qu'il valait mieux pour lui de se reposer pour garder ses forces; mais John n'était pas dupe, il avait parfaitement compris qu'en réalité il était trop dur pour eux de le voir ainsi. Le militaire ne leur en tenait pas rigueur, bien au contraire, il se mettait à leur place.

A présent il était seul, seul face avec lui même. Perdu dans ses pensées pour le moment encore cohérente, il fut pris de regrets et de remords. Bien qu'il avait promis au runner de ne pas s'avouer encore vaincu, il fallait rester lucide et donc envisager l'issu la plus probable, à savoir que la peste sera l'adversaire qui lui assénera le coup fatal. Ennemi de son passé, et privé d'avenir: John avait les pensées de tout prisonniers contraint de vivre avec une mémoire qui ne lui sert à rien. Ce passé qui lui laissait un goût d'amertume, et cet avenir qui se résumait à un cercueil en chêne enterré sous deux mètres de terre.

Son esprit voyagea vers un monde où tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire était réalisé. Un monde où le rêve et le bonheur primaient sur tout, y compris sur sa désolante existence qu'il pensait mener jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Elizabeth. Un monde où cette sacrée femme, cette épatante jeune femme brune et lui menaient une vie heureuse avec des enfants. Un rêve totalement stéréotypé, commun à tant de personnes, et pourtant c'était le souhait de John.

Ses pensées le conduisirent ensuite vers sa famille et son père notamment. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des lustres, cinq ans en l'occurrence. Là encore, John se prit à regretter d'avoir couper tout lien avec lui. Son père lui avait tracé sa vie, depuis sa sortie de la maternité jusqu'à la femme qu'il épousera; mais étant par naturel indépendant, John avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à faire le contraire de ce que désirait son père. Et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette constante rébellion et ce besoin impérieux d'indépendance, que les rapports entre les deux hommes n'avaient jamais été au beau fixe. John n'était pas Dave, son frère, qui, contrairement à lui, obéissait strictement sans jamais dévier de la ligne de conduite que leur père lui avait imposé. John n'avait rien à reprocher à son frère, pourtant il avait tout de même couper les liens avec lui.

Il est étrange de voir à quel point votre fin prochaine vous amène à relativiser sur votre vie, à vous interroger sur un passé qu'on sait acquis et révolu. Et si... la question qui vient comme un leitmotiv hanter les mourants en guise de dernières pensées, alors que pour les autres il ne s'agit que d'une question futile sans grand intérêt. Ce n'est pas juste une figure de rhétorique que d'affirmer que lorsque le moment est venu, alors votre vie défile devant les yeux. Non, chaque événements et pas forcément le plus marquant vous revient, même celui que vous aviez enfoui au tréfonds de votre mémoire. Le temps vous est compté, mieux vaut dresser un bilan le plus complet possible. L'attente de la mort en cas de maladie avait généralement cet effet, celui de vous faire baisser la tête lorsque vous prenez conscience de l'imperfection de votre vie menée, de sorte que vous consentez à la douleur comme un châtiment, une punition. La mort devenait ainsi une délivrance à laquelle on ne peut s'indigner, et non plus une injustice clamée par tous.

John toussa, sa première toux et certainement pas la dernière. La phase finale de sa maladie venait de se déclarer, et bientôt il cracherait du sang, comme cette femme... Sa vie lui filait entre les doigts comme une chose impalpable et volatile. Il se sentait mourir... Il lui fallait de gros efforts pour remplir ses poumons qui avaient cruellement besoin d'oxygène. Respirer, une chose qui paraît si naturelle et facile, mais qui pour lui devenait difficile. Chaque respiration était laborieuse et s'accompagnait d'un sifflement, comme si un mal invisible captait pour lui ce bien si précieux et vital. Il gardait la bouche ouverte, espérant alors que l'inspiration de l'air soit plus facile, mais rien n'y changeait.

John fut pris d'une autre toux, plus virulente celle-ci, il eut littéralement la sensation que ses poumons se décollaient. Il tenta de se relever un peu afin de dégager ce qui semblait être un chat dans la gorge, mais il ne réussit qu'à décoller son dos du matelas de quelques centimètres. Son thorax le faisait atrocement souffrir, une douleur abominable comme il avait rarement connu. Et ce n'était que le début...

Lorsque sa toux se calma, John vit Elizabeth se tenant non loin de lui, le visage crispé.

- « Tu m'avais laissé tombé? » s'enquit John en voulant indiquer par une tentative d'humour qu'il n'y avait pas à s'affoler.

Mais Elizabeth ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, trop abasourdie par le spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister. La jeune femme se contentait d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche comme si elle faisait de l'apnée, tout en se tenant son ventre de la main gauche.

- « Elizabeth? » appela t-il en la voyant pétrifiée comme une statut.

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, la jeune femme lui grimaça un sourire avant de lui demander:

- « Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin? »

- « Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Pas sans lui... Elle n'était pas préparée à vivre une telle expérience sans lui. On apprend pas à être parent, on le devient; mais dans son cas il s'agissait plus d'apprentissage se sachant ô combien maladroite avec les enfants, contrairement à lui. Le voyant si faible, là, maintenant – Elizabeth était au moins certaine d'une chose : c'est que John devait vivre, à défaut de quoi elle ne savait pas de ce que sera fait son lendemain.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour votre fidélité et pour reviews ça me fait très plaisir (et ça me pousse à poster plus vite lol)_

**Chapitre 8 : Et si... **

Elle ne pourra jamais s'y faire. Rester en retrait et ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions ne constituaient pas une politique de Keller. Tout bon médecin doit être en mesure de se former une carapace, un mur où rien ne saurait l'atteindre personnellement – on avait jamais cessé de le lui dire. Mais comment être un bon médecin si on ne ressent rien, si on est juste une machine programmée pour faire un diagnostic et trouver un remède? Pour Jennifer il était inconcevable de dissocier la médecine de l'être humain. Tout est lié, une imbrication qui fait justement qu'un médecin se distingue d'un autre, et pas seulement en raison de ses années de pratique. Keller avait toujours prit personnellement son rôle de médecin à coeur, peut être trop, mais chaque cas était unique car le patient l'était tout autant, alors même que ce dernier soit un inconnu pour elle. C'était en quelque sorte un combat qu'elle livrait contre la vie, être en mesure de braver les lois de la nature en repoussant l'heure de la fin. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, son patient n'était pas un inconnu, mais un ami, enfin c'est ce que John représentait pour elle. En venant sur Atlantis, jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il lui serait encore plus pénible de perdre des patients; des patients qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à apprécier. Justement, c'était peut être son trop plein d'émotions qui lui embrouillaient les idées... Elle devait réfléchir sur le moyen de déjouer encore une fois les lois de la nature. L'Y.Pestis ne gagnera pas sur John, elle ne le permettra pas.

- « Docteur? »

- « Ronon »

Le runner semblait mal à l'aise, en y pensant bien, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Bien qu'il ne soit jamais très bavard, une force naturelle se dégageait de lui, une force qui obligeait au respect. Alors le voir si hésitant était assez surprenant.

- « Je peux vous aider? »

- « J'aimerai vous parler d'une chose » fit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, un geste dénotant son anxiété remarqua Keller pour elle-même. « J'en ai parlé à personne jusqu'à là.. mais »

- « Asseyez-vous » indiqua Keller en montrant de la main la chaise précédemment occupée par Elizabeth.

Ce n'était peut être rien, juste une coïncidence.. mais il devait en faire part à Jennifer, elle seule pourra juger de l'importance de son histoire.

- « Je pense déjà avoir eu affaire à cette maladie que vous appeler la peste.. »

- « Sur Sateda? » s'enquit-elle intriguée.

Bien qu'il fût assez jeune, Ronon n'avait pas pu oublier cet épisode marquant de sa vie. Il se souvenait de la douleur dans sa poitrine. De cette sensation d'être comme un poisson hors de l'eau cherchant à happer l'air qui ne venait pas s'engouffrer dans ses poumons. Ce sang presque noir qu'il crachait à chaque quinte de toux. Il n'avait que cinq ans à l'époque, mais ce moment était gravé à jamais dans son esprit. Son premier apprentissage de la vie, sa première leçon – il savait désormais que la vie n'est que éphémère et temporelle.

- « Et vous avez survécu?! ...sans le moindre traitement? » s'époumona Keller.

- « Sans rien, oui. »

Une agonie de trois jours, puis une miraculeuse rémission. Mais il n'était pas le seul, tous ceux qui furent également atteint de ce mal guérirent eux aussi sans la moindre séquelle.

- « Il ne s'agit peut être pas de la même maladie.. » bafouilla Ronon en se rendant compte d'avoir fait perdre du temps précieux au médecin.

- « D'après les symptômes, je crois que si. »

- « Vous pensez à quoi? »

- « Je pense que vous êtes un sérum personnalisé » fit-elle en lui souriant. « De deux choses l'une, soit votre peuple et vous même êtes naturellement immunisés contre cette souche dont souffre le colonel. »

- « Soit? »

- « Soit ce n'est pas la même, ce qui expliquerait que vous ayez survécu et non pas le peuple de la planète où John a été contaminé. »

- « Je préfère la première option. »

- « Et moi donc » fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Keller entrevoyait une lueur d'espoir, peut être que la solution se trouvait être dans le sang de Ronon. Une immunité naturelle... Tout au long de l'histoire, jamais personne ne fut recensée comme ayant été immunisée contre le bacille de la peste. Mais sur Pégase pourquoi pas. D'ailleurs, il ne s'agissait pas du même bacille, alors l'improbable devient possible.

- « Ne leur donnons pas de faux espoirs Ronon. Je vais vous faire passer quelques tests en premier lieu. »

Keller devait a prima bord s'assurer que la maladie dont Ronon lui avait parlé était bel et bien la peste, le seul moyen de s'en assurer étant de lui faire passer des radios de ses poumons. Si tel était le cas, il resterait forcément des traces, des cicatrices montrant les ravages que l'Y.Pestis avait causés durant ces quelques jours.

Il n'avait pas été facile de faire passer des radios au runner sans attirer l'attention des personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie, tous s'étant plus ou moins rendu compte des cachotteries entre Ronon et Keller. A présent la jeune femme examinait les clichés sur l'écran. Son froncement de sourcils n'augure rien de bon pensa le pégasien.

- « J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la maladie que vous aviez contracté enfant était effectivement la peste. »

- « J'ai donc bien fait de venir vous en parler. »

- « Oui, vous avez bien fait » fit-elle en reportant son attention sur l'écran. « Reste maintenant à créer un sérum à partir de votre sang. »

- « Vous pouvez y arriver? »

Elle le pouvait, encore faut-il qu'elle en ait le temps... C'est ce qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Keller regarda sa montre, John en était en sa vingt-sixième heure.

- « Vous n'aurez pas le temps, c'est ça? » demanda Ronon, comprenant les angoisses de la jeune femme.

- « Il commence à tousser. »

Keller ne savait même pas si John - aussi fort qu'il puisse l'être – pourrait tenir jusqu'au terme des trois jours. Plus il s'affaiblissait, plus les chances que le sérum le guérisse s'amenuisaient comme peau de chagrin, sans parler du temps qui lui sera nécessaire pour le fabriquer.

- « Donner moi votre bras! » ordonna Keller.

Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller dans le pessimisme, tant qu'il vivait il y avait encore l'espoir.


	9. Chapter 9

_Désolée pour cette absence, surtout que ce chapitre est court mais j'en mettrai un autre en fin de semaine_

**Chapitre 9 : Monologues**

_Je ne plus faire semblant que tout va bien, j'en ai plus la force... Ne crois pas que je m'avoue vaincu pour autant, je me bats, si tu savais ô combien je me bats pour garder les yeux ouverts et pour garder des pensées cohérentes. Mais la vérité est que je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je pourrai encore tenir. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, à te confesser mais malheureusement je n'ai plus le souffle nécessaire pour parler. Alors j'espère qu'à travers mon regard tu me comprends, c'est amusant on a toujours plus ou moins communiqué de cette manière. Un regard valait bien tous les mots, tous les discours du monde... _

_Une autre quinte de toux me prend, une infirmière avec un masque entre dans l'espace d'isolation pour m'aider à me relever afin de me tapoter dans le dos. Cette toux est plus difficile à passer, j'ai la sensation d'avoir les poumons en feu... et ce goût dans ma bouche... un goût âcre qui m'est familier. Du sang._

_Je vois l'horreur s'affichait sur ton visage lorsque l'infirmière me passe une compresse au coin de la bouche pour essuyer le fin filet de sang qui s'y échappe. Vous vous regardez, mais aucun commentaire ne sort de votre bouche. Mes poumons saignent, j'en ai plus pour longtemps..._

_Elle m'aide à me rallonger alors que mon souffle est encore saccadé, si bref, comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Je cherche désespérément une bouffée d'air mais rien. Je suis en train de m'étouffer... _

- « On ne peut rien faire? » demande Elizabeth au bord de la panique en s'agrippant fermement au rideau transparent qui la sépare de John.

- « Je vais appeler le docteur Keller »

_Tu gardes encore espoir... Finalement j'aurai fini par déteindre sur toi mon amour, je t'ai transmis mon optimisme à toutes épreuves, quoi que là c'est un peu exagéré, puisque même moi j'ai perdu l'espoir de guérir. Je souhaiterai tellement que tu n'assistes pas à ma fin, mais te connaissant tu ne bougeras pas. Je partirai ainsi avec ton si beau visage en guise de dernière image, une partie de toi m'accompagnera de l'autre côté. Quel autre côté? J'ai toujours refusé de croire à la vie après la mort, mais maintenant j'aime cette idée, celle de partir avec ton amour comme seul bagage._

- « J'aimerai ...que tu fasses quelque ...chose pour moi Elizabeth quand... je ne serai plus là »

- « Tu le feras toi même John » tonna Elizabeth en refoulant une larme.

- « S'il te plaît... »

_Tu vas vivre, oui tu vas vivre John. Alors ne fais pas comme si_ _tu allais mourir car ce ne sera pas le_ _cas. Ne me di_s _pas au revoir._ _Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, de nous faire ça. Et à présent je dois écouter tes dernières volontés! C'est au dessus de mes forces... _

- « D'accord, je t'écoute John. »

- « J'aimerai que tu dises à ...mon père et à mon frère que je suis... désolé. »

_Tu n'as jamais parlé de ta famille, jamais. D'un côté je me suis toujours demandé quelle en était la raison. Tu n'as jamais aimé évoquer ton passé et encore moins tout ce qui touchait à ta vie privé, mais je soupçonnais l'existence d'une sordide histoire de famille pour expliquer ton silence._

- « Je le ferai, mais seulement au cas où »

- « Je meurs. Merci mon amour.»

_Je vois bien que tu luttes pour ne pas fermer les yeux, tu luttes contre le sommeil qui se montre de plus en plus un adversaire redoutable. Tu luttes, alors ne cesse jamais de lutter... Tu dois te battre pour rester en vie, tu dois te battre pour la famille qui t'attend._

_Je ferme les yeux un instant pour contenir mes larmes qui se font bien trop fréquentes ces dernières heures. Quand vais-je me réveiller? Mais je ne rêve pas, tu es bel et bien allongé sur un lit, un tube dans le nez pour contrecarrer ce que la peste s'évertue à te voler : l'air. Pourrais-je t'aider en te disant que je porte ton enfant? Dans côté j'aimerai le croire... mais de l'autre, une partie en moi me souffle que je dois me taire. C'est ridicule, je sais. Mais te le dire te ferait davantage prendre conscience de ce que tu risques de rater, car je sais à quel point tu aimes les enfants. Alors même si nous n'en avons jamais parlé, une grossesse ne t'aurait jamais rebuté bien au contraire, tu aurais été fou de joie. Je ne le sais que depuis quelques heures et pourtant je me prends à imaginer à quoi il pourrait ressembler, c'est un moyen que j'ai trouvé pour éviter de m'effondrer en larmes. Après quoi je me sens mieux, un peu... jusqu'à ce que je te vois. _

_Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même, la peste t'ayant déjà soustrait une partie de ta vie. De longues cernes bordent tes yeux verts à présents vitreux où l'étincelle de vie s'éteint peu à peu. Tes lèvres qui me font tant fantasmer et que j'aime tant embrasser deviennent bleues, tout comme tes ongles, ce qui montre que la peste parvient à parfaire son chef oeuvre sur toi pour le moment. Ta voix rauque qui me fait tant vibrer d'ordinaire n'est plus qu'un murmure, un son presque inaudible. _

_Et moi je suis là, j'assiste à ton dépérissement sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux même pas te tenir la main, Keller m'interdisant que je prenne le moindre risque même en portant des gants et un masque. Un rideau nous sépare, je suis debout et pour seul réconfort ma voix pour te bercer dans l'espoir que rien n'est fini. _

_J'entends des pas, je me retourne, c'est Keller qui arrive. L'infirmière l'a prévenu de l'aggravation de ton état. L'angoisse de ne pouvoir te sauver se voit, ses traits sont tirés, ses yeux sont injectés de sang par la fatigue et le stress accumulés. _

- « Elizabeth, vous pouvez me suivre un instant s'il vous plaît. »

_Tu hésites à me laisser, au cas où je rende mon dernier souffle. Mais mon heure n'est pas venue, j'ai encore quelques heures devant moi... enfin je crois. En fait je sais plus, tout n'est plus que brouillard dans mon esprit, j'en perds la notion du temps. Depuis quand suis-je un légume ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait des jours. Je ne me souviens même plus ce que c'est de respirer normalement._

_- « _Vas-y Elizabeth... je ne risque pas de bouger de toute manière. »

_Tu pars. Je te regarde jusqu'à que tu disparaisses de mon champ de vision qui est désormais très limité. La même infirmière revient, elle administre dans ma perfusion un produit bleu._

- « C'est ...quoi? »

_Elle ne veut pas me répondre... Pourquoi? J'ose espérer que... non je préfère pas me bercer de faux espoirs en pensant qu'il s'agit d'un remède. _


	10. Chapter 10

_On approche de la fin de cette fic..._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Donne moi le temps...**

_« Pour ce qui est de l'avenir, il ne s'agit pas de le prévoir, mais de le rendre possible » – Antoine de Saint Exupéry_

Elizabeth jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à John, puis suivit le médecin vers son bureau situé à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie où attendait le reste de l'équipe. Eux aussi angoissaient, eux aussi se demandaient quand cette chute vertigineuse dans cet épouvantable cauchemar cesserait. Quand verront-ils le bout du tunnel...

- « Rodney? » appela Elizabeth.

- « Il n'y a rien... je n'ai rien trouvé » répondit-il sans oser affronter le regard de la jeune femme.

Des heures de recherches pour finalement ne rien trouver. La montée d'adrénaline avait toujours eu un effet bénéfique sur le scientifique, il excellait sous la pression. Mais en l'occurrence, ni la dose massive de caféine, ni le surcroît de stress ne lui avaient permis de les sortir de ce mauvais guêpier.

- « Je suis désolée Elizabeth » fit-il la gorge nouée.

- « Vous n'avez pas à l'être. »

- « A quel stade en est-il? » demanda Rodney

C'était horrible mais il était le seul de l'équipe à n'être pas allé au chevet de John depuis plusieurs heures. Non pas en raison d'un manque de temps, ayant constaté depuis plus de deux heures que ses recherches s'avéraient vaines, mais il ne pouvait pas tout simplement. Voir de ses propres yeux un ami s'enfoncer dans la maladie en constatant les ravages alors qu'il avait toujours connu un John d'apparence indestructible, c'était au dessus de ses forces. En dépit de toutes les horreurs à quoi il avait pu assister depuis le début de cette expédition, celle-ci était la pire.

- « Les dernières radios nous montre un oedème lésionnel : il est en détresse respiratoire aiguë comme il le serait avec une pneumonie. » informa Keller.

Tous pâlirent en comprenant où le médecin voulait en venir.

- « Mais .. » enchaîna Keller en affichant un demi sourire « J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Ronon vous voulez leur dire? »

- « C'est vous le médecin. »

Jennifer rapporta la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Ronon voilà quelques heures auparavant. C'était une vraie bénédiction, le runner possédait dans ses gênes une immunité naturelle qui permettait d'enrailler l'Y.Pestis, la muant d'un fléau en une maladie guérissable sous quelques jours. Après s'être assurée qu'il s'agit du même bacille ayant touché le runner et le colonel, Keller s'était attelée à créer un antibiotique spécifique en modifiant la formule de base. Ce n'était pas gagné par avance, mais après un acharnement sans failles la jeune femme était finalement parvenue à un sérum.

- « On vient de le lui administrer. »

Elizabeth ne put réprimer sa joie, elle plaça ses deux mains sur la bouche pour camoufler un cri.

- « Attendez avant de clamer victoire trop tôt » murmura Rodney finaud, mais tous l'avaient entendu.

- « Mais enfin pourquoi voir toujours tout en noir? » le réprima Teyla

Sa nature pessimiste, mais également l'expérience de la vie lui avaient tout simplement démontré que rien n'est aussi facile. Il y a toujours un obstacle pour se mettre au travers... En l'occurrence il suffisait de voir le visage sombre du médecin pour se laisser convaincre du fait qu'il y ait un « mais ».

- « Rodney a raison. »

- « Comment ça?! » s'étrangla Elizabeth. « Vous.. vous n'êtes pas certaine de la fiabilité de votre sérum? »

- « Disons plutôt de son efficacité » bégaya Keller dont l'affolement de la dirigeante lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Ronon, qui jusqu'à là était resté silencieux, décida de lui apporter son aide.

- « Ce que Keller veut dire c'est que le temps joue contre nous. La peste a causé des dommages... et qu'il est peut être déjà trop tard pour le sauver. »

- « Mais vu sa condition physique et son âge, il faut continuer de garder espoir » poursuivit Keller son aplomb retrouvé. « On doit laisser le temps faire son oeuvre. »

Les mâchoires crispés, Ronon ne trouva rien d'autres à ajouter et se tapit dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait trop attendu avant de parler de ses doutes au médecin, bien trop attendu...Peur de se montrer ridicule, peur de faire perdre du temps à Keller, le runner avait préféré se taire en premier lieu, et finalement, dicté par son instinct il lui en avait parlé. Son hésitation coûterait peut être la vie à John... Si tel est le cas, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Keller devina les pensées du runner. Comment aurait-il pu sans la moindre formation médicale faire un lien entre sa maladie et celle de John ? Beaucoup d'épidémies présentent les mêmes symptômes alors que l'issue n'est pas pareille. La grippe n'est pas en règle générale mortelle, pourtant les prémices de cette maladie sont identiques à ceux de la peste jusqu'à ce que le spécimen présente une dyspnée. Ronon n'avait pas à se jeter la pierre, bien au contraire sans lui John n'aurait eu pas une seule chance. Au moins à présent, il disposait d'une arme contre quoi lutter l'Y.Pestis.

- « Quand serons nous fixés? » s'enquit Elizabeth

- « Je ne peux pas vraiment vous le dire, dans une heure peut être plus...Tout ce qu'on a faire c'est d'attendre. »

- « Si ce n'est pas trop tard » maugréa Ronon en pivotant sur ses talons pour sortir de cette pièce qui lui semblait rétrécir à vue d'oeil.

- « Mais enfin qu'est ce qui lui arrive encore? » demanda Rodney

- « Il s'en veut d'avoir trop attendu pour venir vous en parler, c'est ça? » hasarda Elizabeth

Sous ses airs de bourru sans coeur, se cachait un coeur d'or, le coeur d'un homme fidèle en amitié prêt à tout donner pour aider ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Ronon ne cesserait jamais de les surprendre, et ce dans le bon sens du terme. D'un certain côté, il ressemblait beaucoup à John dans le fait où les deux hommes s'étaient pris d'affection l'un pour l'autre mais sans jamais se l'avouer ouvertement. Mais la situation était claire pour eux : un lien d'amitié les unissait. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle le runner se portait à faux d'avoir trop attendu. Ce n'était pas tant l'homme qui lui avait permis de rester sur atlantis qu'il risquait de perdre, mais un ami tout simplement, un frère d'armes.

Elizabeth chercha Ronon après qu'il ait quitté si brusquement le bureau de Keller, mais il n'était pas allé bien loin. La jeune femme le trouva au chevet du militaire, elle préféra donc laisser les deux hommes parler en privé. De là où elle était, Elizabeth ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation mais elle devina aisément qu'il s'agissait pour le runner d'une discussion à coeur ouvert.

- « Il vient de s'endormir » informa Ronon en rejoignant Elizabeth qui était restée tapis dans un coin de l'infirmerie.

- « Au moins quand il dort il ne souffre plus » dit-elle en croisant les bras. « Ronon... »

- « Je lui ai demandé pardon. »

Surprise, la jeune femme ne sut quoi rétorquer face à un tel aveu.

- « Mais il a refusé de me pardonner estimant que je n'avais rien à me reprocher » enchaîna t-il

- « Et il a eu raison de vous le dire. Ecoutez... personne ici ne vous reproche quoi que ce soit. Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant lorsque vous aviez contracté la peste. Comment auriez-vous pu faire si facilement le lien, alors que vous aviez survécu ainsi que votre peuple? N'importe qui à votre place aurait eu les mêmes hésitations... Et John le sait. »

- « Comment pouvez réagir ainsi alors qu'il fort probable que l'homme que vous aimez ne survive pas? »

- « Je me suis permise de craquer.. maintenant je me dois de me montrer forte d'autant plus qu'il y a une chance qu'il guérisse alors qu'il y a à peine quelques heures il n'en avait pas. »

- « Il vous aime comme un dingue, vous savez? »

Elizabeth esquissa un sourire et reporta son attention sur John endormi. Il semblait si paisible... mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, il suffisait pour cela d'entendre sa respiration saccadée et sifflante.

- « Je le sais, oui. »

Leur histoire ne devait pas se finir de la sorte, pas comme ça. Ils avaient encore tant de choses à vivre et à partager, à commencer par la venue de leur enfant. Le fruit de leur amour.

- « Je suis enceinte » annonça t-elle en croisant le regard du runner.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Elizabeth avait ressenti le besoin de lui parler de sa grossesse, alors que Ronon n'aurait pas été la première personne à qui elle l'aurait annoncé dans des circonstances normales. Un besoin de se décharger un peu de ce lourd fardeau d'avoir un enfant sans père peut être...

- « Oh... »

- « Oui, oh comme vous le dites. »

- « Est-ce qu'il le sait? »

- « Non. »

- « Vous devriez le lui dire. »

Ronon avait raison. Or, elle avait toujours pensé annoncer une potentielle grossesse à l'homme qu'elle aime dans des circonstances particulières afin que ce moment soit en quelque sorte mémorable. Un moment qui sonnerait comme le début d'une nouvelle vie, un bon souvenir qu'on aime à se rappeler.


	11. Chapter 11

_Mdr ton com rafikis, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : ... de te dire**

_« Une maladie semble être placée entre la vie et la mort, afin que la mort même devienne un soulagement à ceux qui meurent et à ceux qui restent » - Jean de La Bruyère _

Rodney fut soulagé de constater le mess pratiquement vide, la solitude était exactement ce dont il avait le plus besoin en ce moment même, ainsi que de manger. Non pas que la faim le tiraillait, mais dans son cas la nourriture agissait comme un anti-stress. Certaines personnes ressentent le besoin inexplicable de faire le plein de chocolat, de boire un verre d'alcool lorsque leur moral est au plus bas, et bien pour lui c'était la même chose : il devait manger, peu importe que ce soit du sucré ou du salé. Ayant cure de ce que les autres atlandes pourraient pensés en le voyant se rassasier de la sorte, le scientifique se laissa porter par l'urgence de son besoin. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Teyla s'asseye en face de lui.

- « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Teyla? » s'irrita Rodney.

- « Vous permettez? » demanda t-elle en tendant la main vers son assiette remplie de gâteaux.

Le canadien lui donna la permission en hochant la tête.

- « Que faites vous ici Rodney? »

- « Au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarquer : je mange. »

- « Je veux dire qu'est ce que vous faites exactement ici? »

- « Pourquoi je ne suis pas auprès de John alors que ce sont peut être ses dernières heures?! »

Teyla arqua des sourcils voulant dire par là qu'il avait misé juste.

- « Vous devriez vous faire soigner » indiqua l'athosienne après que Rodney ait pour la énième fois éternué.

- « Je crois que mon rhume est le cadet de nos soucis pour le moment »

- « Rodney! »

Le canadien soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise avant de déclarer :

- « Je sais pas pourquoi, mais... je peux pas me rendre aller le voir. »

Y aller signifierait alors que John allait mourir et que tout ce qui restait à faire se résumait à lui faire ses adieux. Et il se refusait d'accepter que John, aussi agaçant puisse t-il l'être, meure. Rodney ne l'avouera jamais, trop orgueilleux, trop fier, mais il s'était pris d'amitié pour ce casanova de militaire à l'esprit stratège impressionnant. Connaître une personne en bonne santé et la voir soudainement agonir peut parfois entraîner chez certaines personnes un déni; le refus d'accepter de voir un proche autrement de ce que l'on a toujours connu. Cela revient certainement à se voiler la face, mais il s'agit également d'un moyen pour se protéger en ne voyant pas la douleur d'un mourant car cela amène à vous confronter à votre propre mortalité.

- « ...il s'est mis à plaisanter.. vous imaginez ça! Malgré les circonstances John ...A sa place je serais déjà mort d'angoisse. »

- « C'est dur pour nous tous de le voir ainsi Rodney » fit-elle en posant sa main sur celle du canadien. « Mais si vous n'allez pas le voir et si le sérum ne fonctionne pas, alors vous passerez le reste de votre vie à vous en vouloir de n'avoir pas été là pour lui dire au revoir. Et ce sera trop tard pour faire marche arrière. »

- « Qu'est-ce que je devrai lui dire. Alors John comment vous sentez vous? Question totalement stupide dans la mesure où il est mourant! »

- « C'est à vous de voir.. Vous saurez le moment venu, dites lui... dites lui tout ce dont il a besoin de savoir. Mais croyez moi, cette chance de pouvoir faire ses adieux sac à un proche avant qu'il meure est rare. »

Rodney se contenta de fixer Teyla... elle avait raison sur toute la ligne.

- « Vous êtes très bien placée pour le savoir. »

Teyla avait été confrontée à la mort tout le long de sa vie durant, en voyant sa famille, ses amis mourir les uns après les autres par la main des wraiths sans jamais n'avoir pu leur dire au revoir. Alors oui, elle savait quelle frustration engendre cette absence de dernières paroles. Ce regret qui vous ronge puisque les derniers mots échangés avec le défunt sont des reproches, une réprimande, tout sauf celles qu'on aurait voulu prononcer.

Chaque heure passée était un combat gagné sur la peste. Un souffle d'espoir que le sérum de Keller ait l'effet escompté. Il était encore trop tôt pour se rendre compte des effets, l'état de John n'ayant pas évolué. Sa température inquiétait toujours autant le médecin, sans parler de sa respiration, comparable à celle d'un malade du cancer du poumon en phase terminal. Il fallait attendre... attendre et prier...

Une ambiance étrange régnait dans l'infirmerie, on aurait pu se croire dans un confessional où chacun croyait bon de dévoiler ses pensées les plus secrètes au militaire. Amusé par tant de sollicitude, John avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un prêtre pour se confesser de ses fautes, et dieu qu'il en avait, ce que Rodney approuva allégrement. Le scientifique avait écouté les sages conseils de Teyla, prenant sur lui et notamment sur son envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, il avait parlé à John pendant les rares moments où il ne dormait pas. Plaisantant au départ pour cacher son malaise, il avait fini par lui dire ce qui était une évidence pour John, à savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement des collègues de travail, mais qu'ils avaient su dépasser ce stade pour devenir amis alors même que leurs caractères étaient radicalement opposés. Rodney se sentait mieux, comme si un poids venait de lui être ôté de ses épaules. _Pourquoi les hommes ont-ils toujours honte de dire ce qu'ils ressentent ?_ - lui avait demandé Teyla. Une question de forme qui trouvait sa réponse tout simplement dans le fait que ce sont des hommes; ce n'est pas dans leur nature de se dévoiler et encore moins de montrer leurs faiblesses. Rodney se contenta de la gratifier d'un merci, juste un mot, mais qui voulait tout dire en soit car peu habitué à le prononcer.

S'en suivit Ronon, qui après un grognement typique à lui, l'avait remercié pour lui avoir offerte l'opportunité de rester sur Atlantis. Nonobstant son côté sauvage, John avait cru en lui comme un potentiel allié de taille, et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Teyla, la douce Teyla dont la force équivalait celle de deux hommes... Elle et John avaient toujours eu un lien particulier, un lien quasi fraternel alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. La jeune femme s'était toujours tournée vers lui pour se confier, sachant très bien qu'elle trouverait une oreille attentive pour l'écouter. Et il en était de même pour John, sauf que pour lui les confidences étaient plus dures et plus longues à venir, mais il avait appris - grace à elle - à se dévoiler un peu. C'est d'ailleurs à l'athosienne que le militaire avait sollicité de prendre soin de Elizabeth dans le cas où il lui arriverait malheur. _Vous le ferez vous même_ – lui avait elle rétorquée.

Elizabeth... elle voyait son monde s'effondrait autour d'elle sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait des heures que le sérum avait été inoculé à John, et rien, aucune améliorations. Pire encore, ses toux se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes depuis une heure. Des toux plus violentes qui donnaient l'impression que John ne pourrait pas s'en relever. Toute cette douleur qui se gravait sur son visage creux et blafarde, une vision qui la hanterait pour le restant de sa vie. Il lui était si dur de voir l'homme qu'elle aime souffrir de la sorte.

- « Je me mêle peut être de ce qui me regarde pas Elizabeth, mais... » fit Keller d'une voix douce

- « Je sais où vous voulez en venir » répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée d'eau dans sa bouteille.

- « Je ne vais pas vous dire ce que vous devriez faire, mais John aurait aimé le savoir. »

- « Ne me dites pas ce que John aurait aimé! » dit-elle en haussant la voix. « ... pardon..je.. Jennifer »

- « Ce n'est rien Elizabeth, je comprends » dit le médecin en posant une main sur son épaule.

- « Le sérum ne fonctionne pas » constata Elizabeth fataliste en s'asseyant sur le sol, le dos contre le mur.

Le médecin s'assit aux côtés de la jeune femme et leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Il peut mettre du temps comme je vous l'ai dis, mais il se peut aussi qu'il ne fonctionne pas oui. C'est donc pour cela que je pense que vous devriez lui parler de votre grossesse. »

- « Faire comme tous les autres : me décharger. Cela reviendrait à croire qu'il est condamné, alors si personne ne veut croire à sa guérison moi je le dois. Je lui parlerai du bébé quand il sera en meilleur forme... Je vois déjà son sourire quand je lui dirai » fit-elle en imaginant la scène, un sourire béat se dessinant sur son visage.

Un sourire qui s'effaça rapidement et qui fut remplacé par des larmes.

- « Je dois lui dire » lança t-elle plus que décidée que jamais en se mettant debout.

- « Sage décision. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'un infirmier surgit pour annoncer un code bleu : John s'enfonçait. Les deux jeunes femmes accoururent auprès du militaire en détresse respiratoire.

Elizabeth regardait Keller s'afférait autour de John qui ne respirait plus. On lui insuffla de l'air... mais rien... il ne respirait toujours pas.

- « Elizabeth » appela Teyla en posant une main sur ses épaules pour l'éloigner de là.

- « Non... il ne peut pas nous laisser » murmura t-elle en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de la jeune femme. « Il ne sait pas... je lui ai pas dit... »

Pour le moment l'Y.Pestis, toujours fidèle à sa réputation, montrait de quoi elle était capable. Séparant les couples, privant un enfant d'un de ses parents, elle excellait dans sa mission d'apporter malheur et souffrance. Depuis des temps immémoriaux les hommes tentaient de la combattre, de l'éradiquer, mais cette lutte n'était pas achevée et continuait de faucher des personnes sur le passage. La mort devient une délivrance pour le pestiféré qui – inconsciemment - l'a appelé. Un soulagement de ne plus souffrir, d'être enfin libéré. Un soulagement aussi d'une certaine mesure pour ceux qui restent de ne plus assister à l'agonie du malade. La mort, un soulagement ; aussi paradoxale que cela puisse l'être c'est pourtant vrai quelque fois.


	12. Chapter 12

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre, qui, j'espère ne vous décevra pas. Merci de m'avoir suivi et à bientôt pour une autre fic... _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Un souffle nouveau**

Le temps se faisait menaçant, le ciel couvert et gris ne tarda pas à lui donner raison, Elizabeth sentit des gouttes d'eau. La jeune femme ferma complètement sa veste d'uniforme et s'avança en direction de la première tombe qui - comme toutes les autres - était innomée.

- « Un peuple s'est éteint, emportant avec lui toute son histoire. »

- « Moi aussi ça me désole » fit Teyla en portant son attention sur les centaines de tombes placées les unes à côtés des autres.

- « Même si cela nous a pris une semaine on ne pouvait pas les couvrir avec de la chaux comme de vulgaires charognards, il fallait les enterrer, leur offrir une once de dignité. »

Le vent se mit à souffler un peu plus fort, emportant avec lui une odeur de brûlé qui provenait de la ville.

- « Il ne reste plus rien d'eux, plus aucune traces de leur passage » enchaîna Elizabeth en regardant la fumée visible à des kilomètres s'élever dans le ciel. « Sauf le mauvais souvenir que cela a engendré pour nous » ajouta t-elle prise d'une vague de nausées.

- « Ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, essayez de tout oublier. »

- « J'y compte bien » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Deux silhouettes apparurent du haut de la colline, John et Ronon. Ils venaient d'accomplir leur dernière mission avant de partir de cette planète pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Il avait fallu brûler le village et tous les vestiges afin d'éradiquer le risque que la peste se propage une nouvelle fois sur cette planète, bien que cette mesure n'était pas vraiment nécessaire étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus un seul homme.

- « On peut repartir » informa John, mais voyant que Elizabeth ne réagissait pas, il fit comprendre à Teyla et à Ronon par un regard qu'ils les rejoindraient à la porte des étoiles.

Le militaire s'approcha doucement de sa compagne et l'enlaça doucement par la taille.

- « Pourquoi as-tu absolument tenu à venir aujourd'hui, mon coeur? »

- « Pour voir où tout a commencé »

- « Mais de quoi? »

- « Où mon cauchemar a commencé quand tu as été contaminé. »

- « N'y pense plus, je vais bien à présent » rassura t-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou.

Il s'en était fallu de peu pourtant...Pendant un moment la peste avait eu raison de lui, mais c'était sans compter les efforts de Keller pour le ranimer. Après quoi, les premiers effets de son sérum se firent ressentir pour la plus grade joie de tous. John resta deux longues semaines à l'infirmerie en convalescence, ce qui représentait une éternité pour ce militaire qui avait une sainte horreur de cet endroit. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait rétabli, son souffle étant encore un peu filant, mais bientôt il n'y apparaîtra plus rien.

- « L'avenir est devant nous à présent » dit Elizabeth en se dégageant de l'emprise de John pour lui prendre la main. « On y va? »

- « Oui, surtout que tu as quelque chose à me dire je crois » fit-il, le regard chargé de malice.

- « La patience est une vertu John. Tu le sauras lorsque nous serons rentrés » rétorqua t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur.

Le moment était enfin venu de lui annoncer que bientôt ils seraient trois. Elizabeth avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, rien ne saurait empêcher ce moment mémorable. Il avait été hors de question de lui annoncer pendant sa convalescence, et encore moins après lorsqu'ils s'étaient fixés pour mission d'offrir un semblant de dignité à ce peuple. Maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, que l'épisode peste était loin derrière eux, ils pouvaient enfin penser à l'avenir avec toutes ses joies et ses incertitudes. Ce soir, elle lui annoncerait qu'elle était enceinte..

- « Vous êtes bien matinal Colonel! » se moqua Ronon en s'asseyant en face de John.

- « Par la force des choses, oui »

- « Le docteur Weir a une bonne influence sur vous » constata le Ronon avec un sourire lourd en sous entendus.

Il est vrai que depuis que leur relation n'était plus un « secret d'état », John et Elizabeth avaient pris la décision de vivre ensemble dans les quartiers de cette dernière. Et c'est ainsi que chaque matin, John avait pris le plis de se lever en même temps que sa douce afin de savourer le début de journée dans ses bras.

- « Comment dois-je interpréter ce sourire? »

- « Quoi ? .. mais rien. »

- « Pas besoin d'explications Sheppard, je pense avoir compris. » indiqua Ronon en portant sa tasse de café aux lèvres.

Ronon était bien loin du compte. John n'était pas seulement heureux du fait d'avoir passé la nuit avec la femme qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Enfin si, c'était déjà une raison pour expliquer ce sourire béat et stupide qu'il affichait en ce moment même. Mais ce que Elizabeth lui avait appris hier soir.. était si inattendue qu'il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de répéter. Un enfant. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait pu espérer une vie aussi parfaite. Et dire qu'il y a à peine un mois il était à l'article de la mort... et maintenant... la roue tourne.

- « Je profite de la vie Ronon, on ne sait jamais de ce que sera fait le lendemain... et à ce sujet... »

- « Oui? »

Le militaire se passe une main derrière la tête nerveusement.

- « Merci Ronon... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vous remercier, entre ma convalescence et après.. mais sans vous je ne serai plus là. »

- « Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. C'est Keller à qui on doit tout le mérite. »

- « Oui je l'ai déjà remercié, mais sans vous je n'aurai pas ... » fit John avant de se rendre compte qu'il allait gaffé.

Elle et John s'étaient accordés sur le fait de garder secret pour le moment la grossesse de la jeune femme. Un secret de plus, mais ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de prévenir les atlantes si tôt, surtout que la jeune femme était un brin superstitieuse; l'annoncer avant le terme des trois mois porterait malheur selon les croyances populaires.

- « Vous n'aurez pas connu votre enfant »

- « Vous êtes au courant?! » s'étrangla John

- « Félicitations John! » s'exclama le runner en tendant sa tasse de café pour trinquer avec lui.

_Il ne meurt ou ne disparaît jamais. Toujours présent entre tous les âges et toutes les époques, il se terre dans nos caves, nos meubles, nos linges, nos papiers... Il est juste en sommeil, endormi, et un jour viendra où il réapparaîtra, emportant malheur et désolation sur son passage. Si petit et pourtant si dévastateur, il n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui comme un des plus graves fléaux que les hommes connaissent. Peut être qu'un jour, le bacille de la peste réveillera les rats pour les envoyer – encore une fois – en mission d'extermination de la race humaine. _

_Mais c'est justement en ces périodes de crises que l'homme se surpasse, révélant ce qu'il y a de meilleur en lui. On ne voit alors plus l'être imparfait tel qu'il est communément décrit. Les hommes se serrent les coudes pour faire front contre cette accalmie, ce fléau qui a eu l'affront de le défier. C'est triste à dire, mais il faut un malheur pour que les hommes ne fassent plus qu'un, pour faire table rase des divergences passées. Il en ressort généralement que du bon de cette solidarité, et parfois, oui parfois, ce qu'on croit indestructible le devient. La peste ne gagne pas toujours, alors même si elle ne disparaît jamais, les hommes se ligueront toujours pour la combattre, ou contre tout ce qui pourrait se rapporter à telle._

**FIN**


End file.
